


Careful on a Halloween night

by babylion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bulges, Double Penetration, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Monsters, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Other, Paranormal, Smut, Stomach Ache, Stomach Bulge, Teenagers, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylion/pseuds/babylion
Summary: Guess the Ouija board did work





	Careful on a Halloween night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker, so bear it in mind but if you feel like pointing out some mistakes then feel free to do so.

The skies growled once again in between the humming whispers of autumn leaves and dry grass. A branch kept knocking on the window joining the constant boring sound of the rain. Some of the distant lights coming from the pumpkin lanterns managed to sneak through the semi-transparent curtains of the dark room.

It was Halloween night and Ruby was spending it on eating candies alone in her room while trying not to look out the window to see all her “friends” playing trick-or-treat all night having the time of their lives as if this empty, stupid town was worth it. She sighed dully, scrolling through Netflix and dipping another slice of pizza in the garlic sauce. Even pizza sucked tonight.

Ouija board thrown aside, scented candles lit up around the room, crystals and gems put out of the box, even her dream catcher hidden in a shelf just in case it would scare the ghosts away. Yet, nothing extraordinary happened. The lamest night ever.

It’s not that she didn’t like Halloween or she didn’t want to participate in it – she did, she just didn’t feel like spending it on some meaningless games that involved some sweets and horror movies that were only supposed to be scary.

She wanted a real Halloween night. Where you meet the dead and real shivers go down your spine.

Unfortunately all she had was pizza, the screen of her laptop lighting up her face and screams and laughter of kids on the street to be listening to. She looked at the Ouija board. Not even one lost soul to play with.

“That’s useless” she groaned to herself, put her laptop on the bed sheet beside her and looked at herself in the mirror. She was lying on the back, head on the pile of pillows, eyeing herself with a dull gaze. She was wearing a loose crop top that was revealing her tummy and little pyjama shorts in heart pattern. Not so Halloween-like, comfy at least.

She was bored so she just kept looking at herself. Lately her body was starting to change more and more as puberty kicked in. She recently bought her first bra and even shyly asked for some sexy-looking panties but mom didn’t allow. She touched the back of her thigh, observing her own moves in the mirror. She slid down towards her bum, pulling her small pyjama pants down, slightly uncovering her butt cheek. She tried to make herself look seducing and kind of liked playing with it, looking at how she was touching herself and observing how it was making her feel.

Suddenly a cold windy touch blew in between her legs, sneaking into her loose panties. She closed her legs, shivering slightly from the weird sensation. She looked at the window. It was closed. Where did this wind come from? She looked around the room, then at the Ouija board. Still in place. Weird.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the window.

She gasped and stood up onto her knees, turning herself to the window.

A few more knocks from a branch. She sighed. She couldn’t expect anything exciting, could she.

She sat on the bed again, still facing the window. After a few glances at the trees, she turned her head to the mirror to check how she looked from behind and then she saw a quite unbelievable peculiarity. The back of her top was pulled up in the air as if a hand was holding it except that there was no hand – and yet the clothing was hanging in the air revealing her naked back.

She screamed shortly, quickly running out of breath from shock. She turned around rapidly, sticking her whole body to the bed, looking at herself in the mirror, panting heavily.

“That was just my imagination, right?” she asked herself, still gazing in her own eyes, looking for answers, still too scared to move in any direction. Soon she felt a little touch of cold around her belly button and the next thing she saw made her eyes go wide. Her top moved up ever so slightly, slowly uncovering her chest. Her heart was speeding up, body paralysed.

She gathered the courage to move her hand and slowly neared it to her top that was still moving. Breath heavy, she carefully put her hand on her tummy and instead of her skin she felt a cold, invisible tentacle-like shape. She touched it with the tips of her fingers, it was smooth like glass but also delicate and soft, almost similar to water. It was spreading a cold aura around itself as if it was evaporating ice.

Looking ahead she was seeing nothing. It must have been a freaking ghost she was touching. She looked in the mirror. Her shirt was pulled up completely and her small boobs were showing.

She got red on the face and intuitively wanted to pull her shirt back down, but when she pulled she just gasped as she couldn’t move it. The clothing stayed in the same place, being held by an invisible hand. She looked around, then again at herself, panting faster in fear, small whimpers slipping through her mouth.

She couldn’t see anything moving, but she felt cold, smooth touches on her belly, glass-like tentacles slowly wrapping around her waist and moving slowly, rubbing her skin. Her heart was pounding loudly with fear, however, she just couldn’t help but rub back against it. Her body twisting slightly, back arching faintly, bathing in the cold grasps of invisible tentacles.

Soon enough the chilly touches reached in between her breasts and spread gradually onto them, the ghost touch covering her boobs in a delicate, watery grasp. She panted softly, observing in the mirror how her boobs were being lifted and then shaped softly by the ghost. She couldn’t resist little whimpers that soon were starting getting louder.

Suddenly she saw her shorts being lifted up from her belly, making space for a cold thick tentacle to slide down there like a huge wet worm. She grasped in some air in surprise and reached her hands to her panties but then two heavy hands put her arms away pressing them hard against the bed sheet.

She was panting helplessly while her whole upper body was being touched and smothered. The glass-smooth tentacle continued spreading onto her vagina. She could see in the mirror how something big was moving inside of her panties. A huge, roundly shape was pressing against the clothing and was seeming to be slowly getting bigger in size, making less and less space inside of her panties while also pressing harder against her vagina with a watery touch.

As her vagina started pulsing and she couldn’t help but try to press against the tentacle, despite of fear, the ghost grabbed her heart-shaped shorts to take it off her. Once again, she put her legs together to resist it but the ghost didn’t accept the denial. She felt a tight grip around her ankles, then her legs were put upwards towards the ceiling. The panties got easily ripped off of her.

Afterwards the tentacles kept their grip on her ankles, putting them on the bed, spreading her legs, just so she could see her vagina being touched and massaged by the see-through tentacles. Her whole body was covered in cold, wet sensation, as if slimy snakes were wrapped around her whole skin. She was moaning with a high-pitched girly voice, twisting and shifting her body in pleasure, looking at herself in the mirror, observing how she’s getting wet and leaky. 

At some point she felt a thick tentacle trying to squeeze into her hole. She saw in the mirror how her vagina was being spread and opened wider than she thought it could, yet the tentacle still didn’t seem to be fitting. She started having a worried feeling about it.

She felt a few more thinner tentacles approaching her vagina, touching her there all over, pressing and rubbing her button, making her whimper, and spreading her open even more, grabbing her hole around. Finally the fat tentacle pressed against her hole heavily, squizzing itself into her and then spreading her from the inside wide, pressing the walls hard. Ruby screamed at the sensation, the ghost fat and thick inside of her, squeezed her tighter in all other parts of her body.

The bubbly watery tentacle started thrusting in and out, hard and cold, with every thrust growing thicker, going deeper and faster, her vagina opened wide, wrapped around an invisible dick. She could see herself getting a bulge on her flat tummy as the tentacle was digging deeper and deeper, her whole body being wrapped and squeezed tighter.

She was whining sweetly until she gave a louder scream, squeezed her eyes and arched her back as much as it was possible – and she came while the thickening tentacle kept fucking her hard. She watched herself leaking around the invisible dick.

Only now she realised that the ghost spread its touch to her throat as well, reaching her chin and moving it upwards. Her breath unsteady, the ghost pressed its freezing slippery touch to her mouth and was pushing hard. She kept her lips together and tried to fight against it but her head was being held steady by the ghost and she was already distracted by her hole being almost torn apart. Suddenly the ghost pulled her hair back violently so that her head moved backwards sharply and her mouth opened when she screamed. A huge, wide tentacle slipped into her mouth, sliding on her tongue straight into her throat.

Surprisingly, she could still breathe as the ghost’s tentacle didn’t block air from coming in and out so she could take the ghost incredibly deep inside of her. The tentacles were going in and out from both sides of her, bulging her stomach, growing fatter with every thrust. She was moaning, trying to move her hands but her arms were still held pressed against the bed.

Then she felt another tentacle reaching her butthole. She screamed in protest but the cold sticky feeling already gave her shivers down her spine opening her other hole. It pressed harder and slipped in, opening her hole wide, thrusting in harmony with the bigger tentacle.  It was getting bigger in waves, slimy tentacles penetrating her both holes, almost rubbing against each other, soon getting out of the harmonic rhythm.

She was whining weakly, sticky wet noises coming out of her vagina. When she thought she couldn’t take anything more, she felt more smaller tentacles trying to slip into her vagina next to the huge dick already fucking her restlessly. She tried to scream but it only made the tentacle in her mouth fuck her deeper. Soon the thinner tentacles wrapped the big one around shaping it into a drill. She screamed loud, tears going down her cheeks as she came again at the new sensation, covering the drill in her juices, hearing how it was making loud wet noises.

Then the tentacles gave her two more really deep thrusts making her insides ache and stopped dug inside of her. She couldn’t move her head but she felt something round and big trying to slip into her vagina through the tentacle inside of her. Her legs needed to spread wider to take in the bulge. With a painful moan she took in the egg-shaped bulge that was being pumped up, pressing against her walls, finally reaching her belly where it was spread making her stomach grow.

The tentacles didn’t yet remove themselves from her body and soon after she felt another bulge going into her mouth and then into her butthole. While the goo was being released into her stomach she felt another portion of it coming into her vagina again, making her stomach grow big and aching.

After the third big bulge has filled her full, the tentacles slowly refrained from her body, leaving her empty and leaking so hard her legs were covered in invisible sticky goo.

She was breathing heavily looking at herself in the mirror, eyes watery. Then  she noticed a strange movement in the reflection. The bed sheet, hanging from the bed almost touching the floor moved slightly as if something hid under the bed.

Ruby looked at the Ouija board again. Maybe she should’ve been a little more careful on a Halloween night.


End file.
